3 days of baby moose
by RobMeIn
Summary: De-aged story. Protože jich existuje hodně, tak proč na tu kupu nepřihodit vlastní...
1. Beginning

_Wheeee…_

Přeletěl místnost jak dovedně kopnutý nacucaný hadr na podlahu.

Proč? Proč to vždycky musí probíhat takhle a končit bolestivým úderem – v tom lepším případě – o zeď, ale většinou se standardně zřítí do plných polic/dubové skříně/skleněné vitríny, aby to kurevsky bolelo?!

Nebo se to děje prostě jen pro efekt lámajících se prken a tříštícího se skla?

Proč se, sakra, pro jednou nemůže ocitnout v bezletové zóně a padnout tam, kde stojí tak, jak se to stává všem ostatním?

Ztěžka zvedl hlavu, když rozhodné zaříkávání v latině přešlo do nesrozumitelného chroptění.

A proč je jeho bratr neustále škrcen?

Spolu se svým pováleným tělem zvedl i tenký kus rozlomeného prkna.

Pořád ty stejný sračky, jen v jiném dni!

* * *

„Hej! Pusť ho nebo to s tebou skončím za tvejma zádama! "

„Oba víme, že rituál není dokončen, jinak bys to už dávno udělal," zněla sebejistě. „A oba taky víme, že by ti bylo úplně jedno, jestli bysme si v momentě mého skonu hleděli do očí."

Prohnul ústa v uznalém gestu, protože měla v obou případech pravdu. Hned na to ho překvapila, když i přesto uvolnila sevření okolo Samova krku.

„Smrt tvého bratra pro mě není zajímavá. Nikdo nechce, aby mu na záda dýchal rozzuřený Dean Winchester."

Otočila se k němu, ale ruku ze Sama nestáhla, což ho znervózňovalo. „Mám teď nový koníček, který mě hodně baví a nikdo, čímž myslím hlavně vás dva, my ho nepřekazí. Ještě tak tři dny práce a můj projekt bude završen."

„TY už nestačíš dosáhnout vrcholu ani v základním táboře, mrcho, natož abys na to měla tři dny!" zavrčel.

Zaznamenal, že ihned poté, co se Sam dokázal jakžtakž nadechnout, pokračoval v bezhlasném odříkávání posledních slov.

Sevřel pevně dlouhou třísku ukrytou za zády. Úkol měl jasný - udržet její pozornost. A proto, když se na něj usmála, byl tomu skoro rád. „Hm, je pravda, že se vším tím čmucháním kolem a nekonečným obtěžováním je těžké se soustředit. Lezete mi tím na nervy."

„Co k tomu dodat. Jsme profíci. Osiny v zadku. Svědění, co nejde poškrábat. Pálivý pocit při moče-"

Znechuceně utáhla své prsty okolo Samova krku, až zachroptěl. Oba dva to donutilo zmlknout.

„Znovu – lezete mi na nervy! A už ani nevím, který z vás víc! Jestli tady pan Neodolatelný žvanil s pusou plnou keců rádoby odvádějící pozornost nebo jeho malý bráška, který si myslí, že když ho nevidím, může si za mými zády hrát." Najednou se jí rozjasnil obličej, jakoby ji přišlo na mysl něco příjemného. Skvělý nápad. Myšlenka dne.

Po delší době obrátila svůj interes k Samovi. „ _Awww_ , tohle bude tak rozkošný," protáhla sladce ukňouraně. „Dean tě bude mít plný ruce. Škoda, že mám business jinde, docela ráda bych vás dva viděla to zvládat." Naklonila se k němu, jako kdyby mu chtěla něco pošeptat, ale dala si záležet, aby to bylo dost zřetelné i pro staršího bratra. „Snad tě neupustí na hlavu."

Ať mu to jakkoli připadalo zmatené, tohle od ní znělo jako závěrečná slova.

„Za tři dny nashledanou."

* * *

I když ještě v mrákotách, přesto se okamžitě po něm začal shánět…

„Sa-me?!" zaznělo to spíš jako zabublaná otázka než urgentní pídění se.

Přejel si dlaní po obličeji, zmáčkl kořen nosu. _„Aggrrrhhh!"_

Někdo mu jistě vrazil do oka šroubovák, který mu prolezl mozkem a vyšel ven týlem, protože takovou bodavou bolest hlavy, které právě čelil, muselo způsobit jedině tohle.

Zabořil tvář do prošlapaného koberce, ale opravdu jen na pár vteřin. V těch následujících se mu vrátil skrze bolavé vědomí obrázek bratra, přišpendleného ke stěně, napůl přidušeného. Bylo to trochu znepokojující, ale jen do té chvíle, než se Sam celý rozzářil. To bylo děsivé.

I přes pichlavou bolest otevřel oči a vrávoravě se vyškrábal na všechny čtyři. „SAME!"

Jeho vlastní hlas mu trhal cévy v mozku, odrážel se od lebečních stěn, rezonoval. Pokud jemu bylo takhle špatně…

Zasáhl ho další vteřinový _flashback_ : Samovy oči se protáčí a tělo padá podél zdi k zemi, když rostoucí záře dosáhne své intensity a následný světelný výbuch oslepí všechny kolem.

Jako raněné zvíře s touhou dostat se zpátky k opuštěnému mláděti se sunul do míst, kde si ho pamatoval naposledy.

* * *

Jenže v cílové destinaci ho nikdo nečekal. Tedy až na tu divnou kupu oblečení. _„What the-"_

Ta tmavomodrá mikina navrchu se podobala té, kterou měl i Sam. A to bílé triko pod ní…

Vyplašeně hleděl na tu němou připomínku toho, kdo je nosil.

* * *

Absence těla mohla znamenat ledacos, jenže jemu se do pochroumaného mozku vryly zrovna tyhle dva důvody: buď se vypařilo, nebo tu někde lítá nahatý. „Do prdele!"

Rozmazaným pohledem přelétl místnost a i přes pocit vlastní oplzlosti hledal obnaženou postavu… A následně se oklepal nad špinavostí svého očekávání.

Tohle mu nikdy nemělo přijít na mysl a to i navzdory otřesu mozku a narůstající paniky z možné ztráty.

Obrátil raději pozornost zpátky k oblečení a začal se jím prohrabovat, jakoby mezi těmi kusy mohl najít odpověď.

Mikina, triko, džíny… _ugghh_ … spodky… _„Aahh!"_

Tenhle tón jistě nevyšel z jeho úst, protože se hodně podobal holčičímu hysterickému vyjeknutí při nalezení osminohé potvory ve vaně.

„Do prdele!" ulevil si už chlapsky.

Pod všema těma hadrama bylo dítě.

* * *

Zůstal na něj civět mezitím co bolavý mozek pomalu a s vrzáním roztáčel svá rozhrkaná kolečka.

A i přes ten skřípavý zvuk v jeho polámané hlavě mu došla možnost, že ta čarodějnická čubka něco s jeho bratrem provedla.

Třeba něco jako tohle…

Sebral veškerou svou roztroušenou soustředěnost, aby zapátral v tom malém obličejíku po identifikačních znacích.

A hned při prvním pohledu se to vyjasnilo - ten řídký porost, co mělo to škvrně na hlavě, byl v přímém rozporu s tím, čím se pyšnil jeho bratr.

„Sorry – ale žádný vlasy, žádný Sammy!"

Světle hnědé oči, které ho doteď hypnotizovaly, se při zvuku jeho hlasu rozšířily, aby se ihned přivřely pod tíhou širokého bezzubého úsměvu.

„ _Aahh-"_ raději si narval pěst do pusy, aby tu hysterii v sobě zadusil včas. _A do prdele dolíčky! DOLÍČKY!_

Jeho druhá teorie o kojotovi, který sem to dítě dotáhl, právě padla.

„Sam-my?" zakoktal se.

Byl znovu obdařen bezzubým úsměvem, malé nožky rozjařeně zapumpovaly.

A dospělácké ponožky, které zakrývaly poslední kus jinak nahatého tělíčka, se svezly stranou.

„No do prdele! Tohle už je vážně moc!" Odhalení bratrovy – byť miminkovské - privátní zóny bylo pro něj krokem přes čáru a už takhle nestabilní vědomí se s tímhle výjevem prostě nedokázalo vyrovnat.

S heknutím se sesul k zemi, obličejem přímo do modré mikiny. Možná, že ještě slyšel vzdalující se ženský hlas, který mu posměšně kázal, aby se o malého bratra dobře staral, ale určitě už necítil dětské prstíky ve svých vlasech, které za ně tahaly ve snaze nacpat si je do pusy.


	2. Day 1, Part 1

_**Part 1**_

Civěl na to místo s výrazem, jakoby tam ležela nukleární hlavice a ne jeho nyní několikaměsíční bratr.

První sklenička byla na vyrovnání tlaku v tepající hlavě, druhá a třetí na vyrovnání se se situací.

Čtvrtou vyrovnal obsah lahve se dnem.

Teď se ještě vyrovnat s nadcházejícími třemi dny.

Se rty namočenými do whisky se posunul k posteli, kam bratra před několika minutami položil. Ale ještě dřív, než ho sebral ze země společně s jeho dospělým oblečením, přes něj rychle přehodil tričko, aby se tím zbavil podívané na ten jeho nestoudně holý zadek a jehož cíp rukávu teď Sam cucal.

Jakmile se mu dostal do zorného pole, rtíky se roztáhly do úsměvu, který na tvářích vytvaroval dva malé dolíčky a odhalil bezzubé dásně, holé nožky se radostně rozkopaly.

„No-" povytáhl nad tím čistým veselím pravé obočí spolu s koutkem úst. „Možná to tak nevypadá, ale uvnitř se taky směju." Zvuk jeho hlasu rozparádil prcka ještě víc. Malé ručky vylétly nahoru, nohy pumpovaly tak divoce, že to vypadalo, jakoby cvičil kojenecké sklapovačky.

V návalu nestandardních myšlenek (a že jich v této prekérní situaci už pár vyplodil a ještě hodně jich, než bude všemu konec, vysype a na některé vážně hrdý nebude) se nad bratrem naklonil. „Same, jestli jsi tam uvnitř, držen touhletou miniaturou jako rukojmí, tak… tleskni." Pronesl naprosto vážně a napjatě ho sledoval.

„No tak… dej mi znamení, Sammy. Teď mi musíš pomoc. Třeba… vyplázni jazyk. Nebo se aspoň přestaň tak idiotsky řepit!"

Jak se nakláněl níž a níž, z krku se mu zhoupl přívěsek zavěšený na kožené šňůrce, což mrně uchvátilo natolik, že mu úsměv ve tvářičce povolil, oči se fascinovaně zafixovaly na té houpající věci.

„ _YES!_ Já to věděl!" Tohle byl jasný signál. Sice neměl tucha, kam se tímhle tenhle případ na stupni průserovosti posunul, ale…

Dítě na posteli se znovu rozjařeně rozkopalo. „KRUCINÁL!" Zvadnul.

* * *

„Fajn, Holá dásni. Takže teď ti řeknu, jak to bude – mezitím, co ty tady budeš v klidu ležet a tiše si slintat, velkej _bro_ se zatím pohrabe v poznámkách a compu. Nemám čas - natož tři dny, čekat, až se tadyhle z tý larvy vyklube zpátky můj dospělej brácha. Cumlej si to svoje triko, já už nás z toho průšvihu dostanu." A tím _nás_ mínil nesobecky hlavně sebe.

Rychle do sebe kopnul poslední skleničku a přesunul se ke stolu, kde si založil studijní základnu.

Netrvalo však dlouho a ze Samova místa se ozvalo tiché zakňourání. Díky své pozornosti, kterou upíral jinam, to nejdříve nevnímal, až když fňukání nabíralo na hlasitosti i četnosti, zareagoval.

„Pšššt."

Jakoby to tím spíše povzbudil, kvíkání přešlo do pobrekávání. S povzdechem se tedy zvedl. „Co je to tu za nekázeň, Holohlave."

Malá tvářička se pokusila o úsměv nad tím, že ho vidí, jenže něco jí v tom okamžitě zabránilo, takže se celá zkrabatila, koutky úst se prohnuly dolů a jeho tahle emotivní nestabilita tak nějak zatahala za něco uvnitř hrudi. Nerad vídal slzy u dospělého Sama a ani teď se při tom necítil bůhvíjak.

„Copak je?" odtáhl mu z tváře ocucaný cíp látky. V koutcích velkých světlehnědých očí se leskly slzičky, které mohly mít bohatou škálu příčin. Mohly by – kdyby zdroj nebyl zřejmý na první pohled.

Napůl vyděšeně a napůl znechuceně okomentoval to mokré kolo v dolní části trika. „Doufám, že tohle je jenom propocený!" přísně na to místo ukázal. Jenže i kdyby si to tisíckrát přál a milionkrát se za to pomodlil, stejně by tím tu bezútěšně počůranou pravdu nezměnil.

„A to jsem ti věřil."

Když se ozvalo uplakané zabrblání, věděl, že právě tady a teď nastane v jeho dospělé existenci zlom – doteď to totiž byla brnkačka, ale nyní bude muset svého bratra přebalit.

Nad nadcházející misí se jeho mysl najednou zadrhla a představivost mu udělala ze života peklo!

Co když teď zavolá nic netušící Bobby a zeptá se ho, na čem právě dělá? _Zrovna jsem přebalil svýho počůranýho bráchu… A na čem děláš ty?_

 _Fuck!_ Musí začít tím, že přestane děsit sám sebe! V tomhle zavšiveným motelu je jistě bobků dost, není třeba k nim přidávat ještě ty jeho!

* * *

„Tohle bude chtít odvahu!" odšrouboval uzávěr od nové lahve Jacka. Nalil si do skleničky, kterou ihned exnul a sebral jedno z dalších Samových trik. Ten mírně zarudlý uplakaný obličejík k němu vyslal němou výtku, když se nad ním nahnul.

„Hele, nekoukej se na mě tak. Pro mě to taky není jednoduchý, víš? Ještě včera ti bylo třiadvacet… nebo pětadvacet?" Mávl rukou. „Prostě sis všechno obhospodařoval sám. Tím myslím i _Zónu tabu._ "

Jak mluvil, opatrně oblékal Sammyho do čistého trička. Přetáhnout mu ho tím velkým otvorem přes hlavu nebyl vůbec žádný problém.

Narovnal se, aby zhodnotil svou práci – vypadalo to jako ležící obří kus oblečení s malou kebulí.

Sáhl výstřihem dovnitř a nasměroval krátké ručky do rukávů, které pak ohrnul až k zápěstí. Tu lehkou část měl za sebou. Ještě se tak dovedně vypořádat s tím pocintaným spodkem. Odkašlal si. Teď bude muset sáhnout svému bratrovi do rozkroku…

„Tohle bude chtít hodně odvahy." Zhluboka se napil rovnou z lahve a současně zajel druhou rukou pod konec velkého trika; nejdříve nahmatal něco malého a měkkého a skoro ucukl, než si uvědomil, že je to Samova prťavá noha. Prsty proto šmatal výš, až narazil na ten navlhlý látkový shluk, vzal ho mezi palec a ukazovák a zatáhl. Chvilku s tím táhl po posteli i svého bratra, asi se to někde o něj zaseklo, ale pak to konečně povolilo a on to mohl odhodit na zem. Otřel si prsty o džíny.

* * *

Když musel o půl hodiny později celou proceduru opakovat, nabyl dojmu, že takhle to nepůjde – brzy by mu došla zásoba alkoholu. A Samovo oblečení.

I přes svoji nechuť bude muset vyrazit nakupovat. Otráveně zafrkal. „Čarodějnická čůza! Začíná to věcma, který jsem nikdy dělat nechtěl a… kam to až povede? Tři dny! Za tu dobu se ze mě klidně může stát pojebaná _au-pair_ Marry Poppins!"

Pohlédl na teď už znovu suchého a šťastného Sama. „A to mám vzít do Baby bejby Chou-chou?!"

Díval se na kopajícího a usmívajícího se bratra, jenže najednou mu ta jeho radost přišla škodolibě ďábelská – určitě se mu teď v tý malý makovici líhne plán, jak mu auto znesvětit a to z důvodu nějaké osobní odplaty.

Přimhouřil oči, jak si ho podezřívavě měřil. Tohle vyžadovalo být vždy krok před miminem! Popadl proto spodní část trika, které bylo doteď volné, udělal na každé straně cíp, svázal je dohromady, ale ještě než je utáhl, prostrčil vzniklými dvěma otvory ty neposedné krátké nožky. Pak teprve přitáhl uzel těsně k rozkroku a vytvořil tak ledabylé dupačky.

„Ale to není všechno!" zvedl prst v upozornění, až se pod ním ten človíček zarazil. Na chvíli si od něj odskočil, aby se vrátil s malou igelitkou s nápisem Eko. Položil ji na bratra kvůli poměření umístění jeho nohou a v těch místech vystřihl dvě díry. Poté už nebylo těžké je jimi protáhnout a nevelká ucha mu pověsit na ramínka. Ještě to vymazlil tím, že mu je vzadu stáhl gumičkou a zabránil tak jejich padání.

* * *

Opatrně ho zvedl a držel v natažených pažích před sebou. „Vypadáš jak dítě v tašce. Asi proto, že ji máš na sobě oblečenou. Ale svůj účel to splní. Teď je tvůj zadek voděodolnej. Můžeš si tam uvnitř dělat, co chceš a ven se to nedostane. Hele! Nekoukej tak na mě – kdyby ses dokázal ovládat a neupouštět se každou půlhodinu… a navíc ten obal je z eko materiálu, tak buď trochu vděčnej."

Konečně si ho přitáhl blíž, opřel si ho o hruď a přitiskl jednou rukou k sobě, aby druhou mohl volně operovat. Bylo to divný takhle ho držet, cítit i přes všechno jejich oblečení (a igelit) jak hřeje. Netrvalo dlouho a drobné prstíky se chytily kožené šňůrky okolo jeho krku a snažily se nacpat si jí do pusy. Byl tak malinký – všechno na něm bylo tak maličký. Vždyť i ta taška na něm plandá a kolik se tam může vejít rohlíků… patnáct?

Přivinul si ho k sobě ještě o něco pevněji z pocitu možné ztráty. Mačkaný igelit zapraskal a Sam si vzdychl.

„Tohle je sice designová apokalypsa, jenže každá záchrana má svou cenu, Sammy. A jediný snadný den byl včera*! Teď se jde nakupovat!"

TBC

 _*The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday_ – NAVY SEALs motto. _  
_


	3. Day 1, Part 2

_Účelem většiny manter je dosáhnout vysvobození. Oslavné a povznášející mantry se většinou recitují nahlas. - Wikipedie_

„Mám dítě!"

Začal to omílat od chvíle, co zjistil, že to funguje.

Od okamžiku, kdy zaparkoval u obchoďáku na vyhrazeném místě pro „matky s dětmi" a byl z toho nařčen pětičlennou rodinou, která se na _jeho_ plac měla snahu vecpat. Téhle otravně protestující skupince v levném kombíku se legitimně prokázal kopajícím Samem zabaleným v igelitové tašce. _Ha-ha! Stěr!_

Od doby, co si zabral opovážlivě jeden z posledních vozíků s dětskou sedačkou, kam bratra křečovitě vmáčkl, těžkopádně provlékl jeho neposedné nožky otvory a zamotal ho do kšír, až si od něj vysloužil vyčítavý pohled.

Od momentu, kdy ho hazardně nepřiměřenou rychlostí tlačil uličkami, až mu zčechral to bezvýznamné chmýří na hlavě, na malinké tváři vykouzlil potěšení a u ostatních nepochopení.

„Pozor tady - mám dítě!" hlasitě si vymáhal úlevu z fronty.

* * *

Regál s plínama hledal v oddělení alkoholu aspoň patnáct minut. Když se z toho zmatku vymotal, nastala ta pravá zkouška – zkouška rozměru.

Pokud věděl, na světě byly dvě velikosti – malá a velká. Jenže teď tu stál v sekci _tisícmilionstopadesátpět size plus_ _S_ a to jeho jistotu poněkud podkopalo. Nikdy se necítil tak zmateně.

Nikdy se necítil tak komplikovaně. „Zasraný plíny!"

Bral jeden balík po druhém, otáčel je a vracel zpátky. Takhle tu zkejsne tři dny! A pak se brácha promění zpátky a bude tu pobíhat s igelitem přilepeným na zadku!

Tahle nepřístupná představa v něm zažehla urgenci situaci co nejdříve vyřešit. Proto nejdříve - opticky porovnával Sama s mrňatama vyobrazenýma na obalech plen ve snaze odhadnout správnou velikost.

Poté - ho vyndal ze sedačky, aby ho vždy přiložil k fotce a rychleji tak poměřil. Jenže se nezdálo, že by to tím nějak zrychlil. A navíc si ho začala všímat jedna z postarších prodavaček, která doplňovala zboží.

Když se mu Sam začal v rukách nespokojeně kroutit, došla mu trpělivost. Právě hodlal z každého balíku vytáhnout jednu plínku jako vzorek, někde ji na bráchovi vyzkoušet a pak si dojít pro odpovídající velikost, když ho žena zezadu oslovila.

„Můžu pomoc."

Ztuhl a zamaskoval natržený obal. „Já si o žádnou neříkal!" Nezaznělo to od něj moc přívětivě, ale ona se ho také neptala.

„Nemusíte. Stačí mi to, co vidím," hnula se vpřed a on instinktivně ustoupil, aby udržel vzdálenost. „Kolik je tomu drobečkovi?"

„Proč vás to zajímá?" přitáhl si Sama, kterého doteď držel v natažených pažích, ochranářsky k sobě.

„Hmmm…" měřila si ho ´znáš prd mladej´pohledem. „Víte, proč jsou tady ty čísla?"

„Do binga?"

„Skoro. Ty označují počet měsíců. Stáří miminka. To vaše má kolik?"

„Éééém…" rychle se na bratra podíval, jakoby u něj hledal nápovědu, jenže obdržel jen bezzubý úsměv. Byl v tom sám. „ No… pár má… pravda! Pár měsíců už má… žejo."

„Tipuju čtyři? Pět?"

„Wow! Jste dobrá! Dneska je to přesně čtyři pět."

Žena si odkašlala a sáhla po jednom balíku. „Pak by tyhle váš problém měly vyřešit."

A on se přitom rozzářil, aniž by chtěl. „Super!" nahrnul do pojízdného košíku zásobu nejmíň na půl roku.

Vecpal Sama zpátky do sedačky. Tady skončili. I když…

„Mohla byste mi ukázat, kde bych našel…"

„Jistě."

* * *

„A tohohle máte dost?"

„B-budu to vůbec potřebovat? M-mám ho jen na víkend."

„Kriste pane! Jistě! A co si myslíte, že bude jíst?! Steaky?"

„On toho stejně nikdy moc nesnědl a ke všemu je vybíravej…"

„Takže – tohle naředíte jedna ku dvoum. Tohle tady jedna ku čtyřem a tohle je už hotový, to jen ohřejete v mikrovlnce…"

„Beru hotovku!"

„Ještě jsme neprošli všechny možnosti…"

„Řek sem, že to sní!"

* * *

Dupačky s nápisem ´I am sweet´vyměnil za ´I am rolling´a světle modré pyžamo s dinosaurem za maskáčové s tankem. Nikdo mu z bratra citlivý mimino dělat nebude!

* * *

„Myslím si, že tohle je divný, ale co už…" rezignovaně vzal z hromady _krámů_ nakupených v košíku dudlík s obrázkem Tygra z Medvídka Pú a zase ho tam hodil zpátky. _Další čarodějnice! Vždyť přišel jen pro plíny a bude ho to stát majlant!_

Co však nemohl vystát nejvíc, byly ty její příšerný ťuťuťu věci co na Sama dělala! A soudě podle toho jeho rozzářeného obličejíku se mu to snad ještě líbilo! A to k tomu stačilo pár infantilních špásů!

 _Fuck – z bráchy je vážně mimino!_

* * *

Samova tvářička se z rozesmáté najednou stáhla do vážné. A hned na to mu spodní ret vyjel dopředu a oči se začaly plnit slzami.

„Awww… copak je zlatíčko. Copak se ti nelíbí…?"

„Si zase ucvrnk. To už poznám. Mimino!"

Žena pohladila tu ochmýřenou hlavičku a než ji v tom stačil zabránit, vyndala Sama ze sedačky. „Tak dáme suchou plínku a bude znovu dobře." A aniž by mu věnovala pohled, odnášela jeho bratra směr pryč.

„Hej!" nelíbilo se mu, jak se mu vzdaluje. Stačil za nimi udělat pár rychlých kroků, když na něj houkla přes rameno. „Košík!"

Smykem zabrzdil, poklusem se pro něj vrátil a zuřivě ho roztlačil, aby je dohonil.

* * *

„Co jste mu to proboha udělal?" podívala se na něj tak vyčítavě, že měl pocit, jako kdyby před ní právě nakopl štěně. Rozbalovala miminko na přebalovacím pultu a její nelibost vzrůstala.

„V daných podmínkách jsem z ničeho vytvořil parádní věcičku. Jsem jako McGyver!"

„Vždyť je celej zapařenej. Ještě chvíli a osypal by se!" znechuceně hodila igelitovou tašku s mokrým tričkem do koše. „Ale my zase vykouzlíme ty rozkošné dolíčky zpátky, že?" pošimrala Sama pod bradou, až se rozjařeně rozkopal. „Vlhčený ubrousky!"

Chvíli trvalo, než pochopil, že už zase mluví na něj. „C-co?"

„Podejte mi vlhčený ubrousky!"

„J-jo." Hrabal se ve vozíku jak bába v koksu. „Tady."

Žena jemně otírala _postižená místa_ a on při pohledu na bráchovo obnažené pozadí raději vytočil zrak ke stropu.

„Krém!"

„Ano, madam." Byl za její komandování skoro rád, jenže věta „ _Musíte mu vždycky zadeček pořádně namazat, aby neměl opruzeniny",_ ho málem poslala do mdlob. Rozhořčeně se na ní podíval.

„Nechci žít s obrazem nahýho zadku svýho bráchy ve svym mozku po zbytek života! A to se určitě stane, pokud o něj ještě jednou zavadím! A už vůbec ho nebudu ničím potírat!"

„Cože?! Proč to takhle berete!? Vždyť je to miminko! Potřebuje vás! Když se o něj nepostaráte vy, tak kdo?"

Pomalu sjel pohledem k té malé tvářičce pod ním, kde se hned vytvarovaly dolíčky, jakmile získala jeho pozornost.

Kdyby si Winchesterovi uměli stěžovat, udělal by to. Třeba by tím dokázal vypudit všechen ten zmatek a nejistotu, které uvnitř sebe cítil od chvíle, co se tohle všechno stalo. „Je to jinak! A není to dobře!" teď dovedl být jen naštvaný, protože chtěl dospělého Sama zpátky - a to nejen kvůli rozdělanému případu.

Přistoupila k němu blíž. „Prokážete mi službu?"

„Žádnou vám nedlužím!"

„Takže si ji vyberu hned! JEN-" zvýšila hlas, když viděla jeho zpupně-odmítající výraz. „Jen poslouchejte. Pokaždý, když se na něj podíváte nebo na něho promluvíte, vykouzlíte ten nejúžasnější úsměv, co jsem za poslední dobu viděla…"

„Jsem zábavnej a jsem vtipnej…"

„To nevím, ale tohle miminko…"

„Je můj brácha. Uměl jsem se postarat už předtím a postarám se i teď." Konečně dokázal přijmout skutečnost. Vybalil nové dupačky a již oplenkovaného Sama do nich oblékl. „Nebude to těžký nebo jiný. Bude to jen divný." Přetáhl mu přes hlavu tričko, chvíli zápasil s mávajícími ručkami, než je dostal do dlouhých rukávů. Zvedl ho, chvíli podržel v natažených pažích, aby ohodnotil kvalitu své provedené práce. „Pořád ve formě."

* * *

„Mám dítě a nebojím se ho použít!" hlasitě argumentoval, když se cpal s košíkem a Samem k pokladně určené primárně pro rodiny s potomky. Při placení jeho peněženka krvácela, kufr Impaly skoro přetékal a on při instalaci dětské autosedačky nevybíravě nadával. Jediný, kdo si to celé bezstarostně užíval, byl jeho bratr. Ale jen do té doby, než pocítil hlad.


End file.
